What Isn't Seen
by Embers
Summary: Summary: Selena Brume was trapped in a painting for 50 years, until a former death eater freed her. Read and discover what Selena teaches several unwilling students about life and what they teacher her in return.
1. First Kill

Well my goal for this year is to write and finish a story…if I do I'll make myself a cake…if not you're all welcome to flame me, to be as brutal as you want. But first you need to wait until I don't update for like 2 weeks or something. Chapters will be shorter than I am used to; but that will make it easier to update. If you have a better title, please tell me your suggestion in a review please.

What Isn't Seen

Summary: Selena Brume was trapped in a painting for 50 years, until a former death eater freed her. Read and discover what Selena teaches several unwilling students about life and what they teacher her in return. This story does follow HPB but it happens during the war with Voldemort, and after Dumbledore's death.

Rating: M

Chapter 1

Selena Brume

My name means moon mist. That is what I am and who I have always been. I am an assassin, and I was trapped in a painting for fifty years. To escape took the courage of a former death eater's wife. What was I doing there you ask? Dumbledore put me there when he discovered I was a trained Elvin assassin who still killed people, and refused to help his cause against Voldemort. He trapped me when the Ministry refused to help his cause because if they had, there would have been a second warfront, they wouldn't have been fighting Voldemort solely now, but the elves as well, and if they refuse to acknowledge me then they cannot punish me. Elf/Human relations have been terribly shaky since the murder of Elaine Moonsight, 1,000 years ago.

We elves are normally peaceful and dwell in nature, but when a wizard killed Elaine, our High Priestess, things went ugly, and the first Elvin assassin, my grandfather, came to be. In war, both the light and dark forces beg us to join them, however we elves are wise, and know their lies, we don't fall for your lie twice, and once you lie to an elf we will forever be able to tell when you lie and when you don't, if your survive the angered elf's wrath for lying to begin with that is.

I was able to find my house and belongings in the same state that I left them with thankfully, my house elves kept them in excellent condition. Yes indeed I do have house elves, we are, you see two different species and they have become trained so well at cleaning and serving that there is nothing to be done to change their ways now. They serve even their distant relatives. Indeed I live in a decent house, it contains small, necessary rooms for sleeping, eating, washing, storing my weapons and one for a guest. It is small and quaint, however I prefer sleeping in trees when the weather permits, only in wet weather am I inside. I enjoy my life out of that painting.

There is war going on all around me, the humans I currently dwell with in Hogwarts speak continually of this war, and I have grown tired of death. Perhaps someday this human war will end; until then, I listen and offer my advise to those who seek it. In war I claim no sides, both offer hits for me and I kill for both, however in this war I kill for one side, the other I cannot trust them in their own enclosed spaces.

The potions master's wife freed me and I owe her an odd debt, but it is partially for her that I don't kill her side as well. She is an intelligent woman and one I would not cross in battle, there are perhaps two others that have this honor, for few deserve it.

The headmistress is kind in letting me stay, and teach Elvin myths and legends to young minds. I enjoy the honor, my students are good enough, and I don't assign much homework, I don't have time to grade it, I only have large assignments and tests biweekly.

Life at Hogwarts is far too cozy, and I enjoy my life in the darkness more. I am hardly at the school outside of my classes. I prefer to be in the Forbidden Forest, or in the muggle world killing those of whom I have been paid to kill.

This narration must bore you, however I promise that it will grow more exciting as the chapters progress.

Good night, and may you stay safe from harm.


	2. Draco

Well here's the second chapter…I hope it isn't as confusing as the first…if it seems sappy I apologize ahead of time, I'm watching my favorite movie, The Wedding Date I think everyone should see this movie, its beautiful. Well here's chapter 2.

Chapter 2

First Kill

Draco walked down the halls trailing after the Elvin professor. He was curious as to why she had asked to accompany the Snapes, and in turn he had asked to come along as well. The Elf before him had her hair pulled back into a slick bun, holding it back were two ebony chopsticks, and a curl fell beside her face, her robes had changed, they looked like they were put on to be taken off easily. He wanted to know what was going on.

He had met Selena two days before the start of the school year, and she was friendly to him, unlike most other members of the staff, save for Hermione and Severus. Draco didn't know how or why the school was suddenly offering an Elfin history course or its relevancy in the current times, but he didn't question the headmistress's decision. Selena was quiet about what she did in her life before Hogwarts, and seemed to only be near her offices and classes when it was required. She had strict office hours and didn't take any excuse from her students, and in return her class was one of the most talked about classes.

They had reached the southern part of Hogsmeade when she stopped and turned behind her and looked into his eyes with a piercing glance. "To follow me further will result in a discovery only two others know. Should you see what I do, and become too intrigued, I reserve the right to oblivate your memory of the happenings in which you are about to witness." She calmly stated.

"I understand." He replied.

"Then take my hand and you'll see what I have done for the majority of my life." She reached out to him with her left hand and he took it firmly. She did something similar to apparation, yet it felt wholly different, the squeezing feeling never came, he had blinked and they were suddenly before a large house, which appeared to be preparing for a large party. She took out her wand and transfigured her robes to suit her purpose, and they became a black smock.

"Change your robes into something similar to mine so you blend in. your teaching robes will draw attention." He did as she ordered. "I hope you have a strong stomach Malfoy, because if you don't, I won't be held accountable for the charges you will face."

"Wait! Charges? Like what kind of charges?"

"Murder."

"You kill people?"

"The only one of my kind who does."

"Why?"

"Kind of a family calling. You could say. Now hush." She ordered. He obeyed and fell into step behind her. As they walked up the path, several servants eyed her. She gave them no mind, and kept walking until she had entered the building, there she found a servant and they directed to the office of a Mr. Redding. He eyes her warily.

"How do I know you won't kill me when you've finished with him?" he asked.

"Well your still alive Draco, that answer your question?"

"Vaguely." He replied.

"I have no discrepancies over killing you, and if you wish me to I will. However I enjoy speaking with you." She commented offhandedly. They walked up two flights of stairs before she turned to the left and knocked on the wall.

"Yes?" a fairly high-pitched voice called.

"Mr. Redding, your wife asked me to visit you, she said you needed to see a massuse to help you cope with your stress." She said.

"Oh! Well she is kind isn't she? Do come in please." The wall disappeared and there stood a balding man of about forty-five, and stood nearly five inches over Draco. "Who is he?" he asked snidely.

"Someone of no consequence, I have taken an assistant as of late and he aides me when I ask." She said. The man seemed to buy this and led her into his study. Selena pulled a massage table from her bag and enlarged it to fit the man who was now wearing only a towel wrapped around his waist. Selena took her smock off to reveal a short dress and black high-heeled shoes. She started to gently rub lotion into his back, however she wore gloves the entire time she did this, but Redding didn't seem to notice.

"I take it you have been healthy and fortunate enough to remain so recently." She stated.

"Indeed. I am fortunate to be this healthy." He groaned in reply. "If you could get a little lower on my back that would be heavenly." He added.

"Alright." She moved her hands lower to massage him. "Your death would be unexpected and sorrowful if you were to die tonight I take it?" she asked.

"Indeed, but I don't with to talk about death and sorrow. May I solicit your services tomorrow at this same time?" he asked.

"If you were to live that long then indeed you shall." She smiled in reply. The hour finished uneventfully and Selena and Draco left.

"You were a masseuse? That's your big secret?" he exclaimed.

"Read the obits tomorrow morning, look for a Mr. Alfred Redding. He died tragically of a painful poisoning."

"How would he? Elves don't predict the future." He snapped.

"No, but the lotion I rubbed in did him in." she took his hand and they were in Hogsmeade the next moment. As she let his hand go two students walked by and saw them.

"Professor Brume! I've been looking for you!" a blonde student said. Draco knew her as Kat, she wasn't the brightest candle but she was smarter than some of his students.

"What would I be able to do for you?" Selena asked walking over to the students.

"I wanted to find a book of Elvin myths and legends but I don't know where to begin, even Professor Snape didn't, and she knows every book in the area." Kat said. Draco resisted the urge to gawk at this student, the one who never read her book unless she was held at wand point, was asking for a book on Elvin history!

"Those books are rare and very hard to find child, but I have several that I won't mind lending to you and your friend." She replied. She walked off with them and left Draco alone until Hermione walked up to him.

"I take it she took you with her. What was it like?"

"She's a bloody masseuse!"

"She isn't what she seems to be Draco, remember Elves are known to be the most elusive creatures on earth. If she took you then she must see something in you that Neither Severus nor I have." Hermione studied him carefully. "I think it would be wise to warn you now to not become involved with her, either sexually or romantically, their cultures aren't the same, neither is their courtship mannerisms. I don't even know how courting works with them. I should ask her at dinner."

"I have no interest in her. She is simply mysterious."

"That is her nature, she must remain that way. Don't do anything unwise Draco." With that said, she turned to find her husband and protect any students who may have strayed across his path. Draco shook his head and headed to the Hogs Head for a drink before returning to the castle.

Severus had found Selena in a bookstore with two students. They scampered to the register when he entered the store. Smirking, he walked over to his fellow professor.

"Severus, I trust you are enjoying your time babysitting?" she smirked.

"Of course not. I would prefer brewing pepper up potions to Poppy than this." He replied. She led him to a table outside a teashop and they sat.

"I see. Did I miss anything of any major consequence?"

"A Mr. Knapp asked a Ms. Lune to the upcoming Yule Ball and she said now. She was going with his twin brother instead."

"What an event!" she exclaimed, arm raised and her hand resting on her forehead in mock shock. "The poor thing." She laughed.

"Indeed. Now may I ask where you and Mr. Malfoy went to?"

"He followed me on a hit." She said offhandedly.

"You let him?" He exclaimed.

"If he follows then he takes upon himself responsibility for dealing with the consequences, regardless of how he reacts to them." She remarked. "A child may walk into his parents having sex, only following the pet cat he loves to play with, who is in the wrong?" she asked.

"Point taken, however be wise with that you do like that in the future." He remarked. Glancing at his watch he smirked. "Time to get the brats back to Hogwarts." They stood and began to round the students up.

Draco sat at the head table and watched the students flutter here and there talking about the day at Hogsmeade, and of different social events that had occurred during the span of time that the Hogsmeade trip had taken. He heard the flutter of wings and looked up to find an owl with a copy of the Evening Prophet and that day's obits. He scanned the names there and found one he was surprised to find.

Mr. Alfred Redding 

_B. January 19, 1953 D. November 27, 2001_

_Cause of death: believed to have been poisoned with a slow acting, body degenerating poison._

_Funeral preparations will be announced when they have been planned. Mr. Redding shall be missed by all of his close friends, family and coworkers. _

Draco blinked. The same guy he'd met not even five hours ago was dead! And he'd even admit to himself that this was more like a murder than anything else. Selena was right. He was dead and she'd killed him! He was not a criminal, so why did she kill him? Was she a sick serial killer bend on killing old men? He didn't know but he wanted to find out soon.


	3. Not what I look like

Well I decided to update again today…I hope the last chaper was better than the first… but we'll see when you guys review…(hint)

Chapter 3

Not What I look like

Draco stood suddenly and left the Great Hall, dinner untouched. As he reached to open the door it was opened and Severus walked in, escorting Selena. He looked at the older man and gave him a strange look.

"You know what she is? Severus? You trust yourself around her knowing what she could do to you?" he hissed.

"Indeed I do, she is harmless unless she feels threatened." He replied calmly. Draco shook his head and took Selena's arm and dragged her out of the Hall where no students were. Severus followed them, shaking his head knowing that Draco was being extremely foolish. "I would stop, you don't want to start anything with her Draco." He ordered. Hermione walked out of the Great Hall and shook her head. Walking back in she spoke with another professor before joining her husband's side.

"Draco, do not start a fight with me." Selena said.

"Draco listen to her!" Hermione yelled.

"She's a murderer! She could kill you without a second thought!" he exclaimed. He drew his wand and let loose the first curse he thought of. Selena moved out of its way gracefully and lifted her hand.

"You should be wise enough to know that you've just given up your life to me Malfoy." Selena said. "I told you that while there is nothing holding me back from killing you that I have chosen not to. I am an elf of my word." She said before lifting her hand and sending a curse at Draco. Draco's wand burst into flames and exploded. He face gained a red hue.

"You little bitch!" he ran at her getting ready to fight her. His first punch was dodged and his upper cut had failed him, resulting in Selena's punch to his stomach and ribs. She punched hard, hard enough to make him spit blood on her.

"I have no reason to not kill you, you have threatened me, exposed things I have no desire to share with the general public and now you have begun a name calling bought. Tell me why I shouldn't kill you here and now for the students to find your corpse handing by your intestines from the highest peak in the ceiling." She whispered in his ear. Her voice was soft and like a razor, cutting him deeply with only the slightest feeling of a sting. Her hang held his throat, and the amount of pressure she applied revealed she wanted to tear his throat off of him.

"Because you considered me your friend?" he whispered.

"I never called you one. Only Severus and Hermione have that honor. You were almost a friend until you reacted this way." She replied.

"Selena! Stop, don't kill him!" Hermione cried.

"This man will destroy what I have worked to hide and protect! He betrayed my trust why should he remain alive? He holds all the qualities of the recently deceased Redding!"

"And what were those?" Draco asked.

"Greed, temper, wonder lust, corruption, a ruthlessness to gain what you believe you need that you would kill to get what you wanted, and a desperate need to fight that which seems too different or shady to you. Among other things." Selena replied. Severus walked over to her.

"Selena, don't kill him. He is a teacher here at the school and my adopted nephew, if you kill him you shall be trapped from whence you came!" Severus said. The pressure on Draco's throat left and he was lifted into the air.

"I won't kill him, however I shall make him regret his accusations before escorting him to nurse." She replied. Draco felt her punch his stomach again and he flew into a wall.

"Selena! Stop this instant! Draco overreacted, now he knows better! Stop immediately!" Hermione's voice pierced the air. Selena stopped mid step. Bowing before Hermione, she turned and left. Draco had slid down the wall and saw Severus and Hermione rush to him.

"You should have known better Draco. What were you told when you were younger about elves?" Severus snarled.

"Draco! Elves hold their pride, higher than you could hold your own, for a reason. They excel in everything far better than even Dumbledore could have! They life forever and if you do that again she might kill you despite what I say!" Hermione cried.

"How did you get her to stop?" Draco asked.

"She owes me a life debt, you could say, but that won't save you next time!"

"Listen to Hermione, she appears to know better than you do Draco!" Severus added. "You do not threaten elves when you see them! That was something your father and mother should have drilled into you!" he added.

"You know she's a cold blooded murderer and you let her live inside these walls? Near your very own chambers?" Draco asked surprised.

"She won't harm you unless she feels she needs to, or someone hired her to kill you." Hermione replied. "She wouldn't have harmed you tonight even until you cast that curse at her." Severus helped Draco up and escorted him to the nurse.

Selena sat in her home lodgings away from Hogwarts. She could not remain trapped those walls, not now especially that she was angered. She was sitting in a tree, watching the few water nymphs in the lake dance. She was sitting with a land nymph, discussing the forest.

"Selena, you know you were wrong to bring him to begin with." The nymph said.

"I know but something about him drew me to him and I felt like then I could not deny him." She replied.

"That's terrible! You know elves forbid that sort of a view on humans!" Terra said.

"I've already broken most of our customs, by carrying on my family's tradition of becoming assassins." She dully replied.

"Indeed, but do you need to give your family cause for alarm when you tried to kill a human for no true reason?

"Terra what should I do? Go back?"

"You have a responsibility there. Go back, and apologize to young Lord Malfoy. He will learn his lesson soon enough. But your reaction today showed that you are nothing above a ruthless killer." A water nymph said from the waters beneath the tree.

"How do I show him I'm no low life murderer Fontis?" she asked.

"Be the elegant, graceful creature Elves are known to be." She replied.

" I was."

"Be more mysterious." Fontis remarked. "You loose that when you allow him to follow you."

"True." Selena leaned against the main trunk of the tree and closed her eyes. When she opened them it was Sunday morning and she heard her name being called. Fontis and Terra had left when the sun had risen, they didn't want to be discovered by Selena's human companions. It was Hermione who found Selena in the tree.

"Selena, are you alright? When you didn't visit us last night after that fight we grew worried.

"I needed time to myself."

"Understood. You will not kill Draco I take it?"

"No. I should not have attacked him as I did last night. It only made him right. I shall show him and anyone else who questions me, that I am not bloodthirsty monster. I am a refined and proper Elf, I am the prize of my tribe." She said. She was standing by Hermione; the two women walked over to the elf's cabin and met Severus along the way. Selena smiled and held the door for her guests, before entering and making breakfast.

"Hermione, I believe before the end of this term you will find a pleasant surprise." Selena said, serving eggs and bacon to Severus and Hermione."

"Are you not hungry?" Severus asked her.

"I do not hunger for this. I am not hungry at the moment, I will eat when I am hungry Severus, now eat."

"What is this pleasant surprise you speak of Selena?" Hermione asked.

"The goddess will bless you in a way I have not yet been blessed." She replied.

"What do you mean?" Severus asked.

"When the time is right you both will feel this gift." She replied, sitting and sipping from her cup of tea.

"You speak in riddles now, why must you always be vague with us?" Severus asked.

"When I speak in riddles I leave you up to interpret what I say as you will. When I speak plainly my words hold less importance."

"Your words are always important." Hermione replied.

"So it would seem, however my riddles are for you to decipher what I know I cannot reveal to you. However trust me you two will be closer when this gift arrives." Selena smiled.

"For all can understand Selena Severus and I could fight over dinner and be closer after that." Hermione replied. "I do not like that elves have that 'inner eyes' thing. Fortune telling annoys me."

"This will happen before the New Years celebration, and after tonights argument over Draco's rash actions. I will tell you Hermione that tonight will be a night to remember." Selena said.

"Something you've never been blessed to do? I understand now." Hermione said. "You've never had sex and that's what will happen."

"You do not appreciate my honesty?"

"I do, but your riddles grow tiresome." Severus replied this time.

"Well it is time for us to return to Hogwarts, the headmistress is searching your rooms and mine will be looked into next. She needs not go into my rooms. They are as empty as the day I was given them." They took her hand and were suddenly standing before Minerva in the hall.

"You were searching?" Selena asked.

"Indeed, the three of you were about to miss lunch. I believed that you should make one appearance in the school this day before students believe their teacher dislike this place more than the students themselves."

"Minerva you know I only dislikes the stone walls." Selena replied walking off.

"That elf if a mystery isn't she?" Minerva asked.

"Indeed, but elves pride themselves for that." Hermione commented.

"True. Off to lunch then shall we?" Severus asked. The two women nodded and they walked to the Hall for lunch.

When they arrived, Selena was speaking with Draco, and Hermione could only imagine Draco's response.

Selena was speaking with Draco about the weather. "There will be snow tonight, it is early this year." She said.

"Indeed, how do you know? Kill a weather witch?" he asked.

"No, I was taught about the weather by my mother."

"Indeed, and she did what you do?" he asked.

"I take after my father. I was their only child."

"I see. Why did you become what you are?"

"I didn't know what to become until one day my father and I were fighting and he saw my future."

"Indeed."

"I apologize for last night, I was out of my place, I only proved you right. I should not have accepted your invitation for a fight."

"Alright."

"I take great offence of your comments about my being what I am. Please reflect upon what your own race does to my people before you call me that again." She replied, closing the topic.

"What-"

"And it has begun to snow." She off handedly commented. "Professor Sinestra, I suggest taking your students to the tower at eleven thirty five, there will be something in the heavens that is only seen once every fifty years."

"Indeed, I am not aware of it."

"A comet will make an appearance tonight, followed by a magnificent shower." She said before standing to leave the hall for her office to grade papers.

Draco followed her, he didn't understand her sudden change, but Hermione stopped him.

"Be careful with her. I know you are still upset and wonder what she's doing but she's different she does things differently than us." Hermione said. Draco nodded and continued down his path.

"Selena, why are you complicating things? You try to kill me then you apologize for that. What is going on?" he asked when he entered her office.

"I felt betrayed when you called me a murderer. You didn't understand what I did and why."

"Alright explain." He said, sitting.

"Redding, he hired someone to kill his wife so he could marry his lover to begin with. He also hires hit men to kill those who oppose him. I don't kill people who are innocent."

"Alright. I believe you. Why do you do that though?"

"He, for example, killed entire families if one of his employees or so called friends said something untrue about him, or if it was true and he didn't want people knowing. He had his brother murdered when his brother discovered his embezzling and wanted to fire him."

"What about others?"

"I am paid to kill some. Others I kill due to their actions, like I almost did with you."

"Alright. Why are you so cold to people."

"I am firstly an Elf."

"What does that mean."

"Your kind has done terrible things to us."

"Like what?"

"Your father had an Elvin sex slave until you were born, and kept her in a small dirty room until he died and I found her five months ago."

"But father died seven years ago!"

"Elves don't need food and water like you do, at least not in the same quantities. But she was living off the moss and fungi growing in the room."

"That's not all of it is there?"

"Not even a dent."

"Point taken. I apologize for being rude last night."

"Accepted."

"May I join you sometimes when you are hired to assassinate someone?"

"That will depend of how our future together is."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"If we are fighting or not speaking then of course you may not." He nodded and left the room to let her grade papers, he had some to grade himself.

AN

I hope this chapter was all right. I'll update again soon.


	4. Alcohol Induced Games

Well I'm adding another chapter, I hope u all enjoy it.

What isn't Seen

Chapter 4:

Alcohol Induced Games

Selena and Hermione left the dining hall after their meal Friday night. Severus and Hermione had invited Draco and Selena to their rooms for after dinner wine and snacks, both had accepted.

"I hope that things don't get out of hand again." Selena confided.

"They shouldn't. Severus had a long talk with Draco, I doubt that will happen. But the look on Draco's face when he left makes me hope it does." Hermione laughed.

"That priceless? Well my friend if I didn't care about poor Draco's feelings I would repeat the actions of last month." Selena replied. "However Draco is intriguing and I enjoy his company." She added, a small smile gracing her lips.

"You spend more time together than Severus and I. What is going on between the two of you?" Hermione asked.

"I am simply learning of his childhood as a pureblood, and in return he is learning of my childhood." Selena replied. They turned the corner and began walking down the hall. They reached a long flight of stairs and proceeded down them.

"That's all?" Hermione asked, an eyebrow arching.

"Indeed."

"Well, I have a friend who is interested in meeting you tomorrow morning, would that be alright."

"No. Tomorrow night is better. Oh, and does Severus have any of that Tigers fang poison? I ran out last night and don't know where to find more."

"You can ask when we get there. I prefer not to be privy to your conversations of that nature." Hermione replied.

"Death is not for the mortal." Selena replied.

"Indeed, I don't need reminding of how close I came to that several years ago thank you." Hermione replied.

"Alright. I respect that. We shall speak strictly of things concerning the living. But what of the undead?" Selena teased.

"That will be based upon how well you and Draco are matched."

"He's human, you know that's frowned upon."

"So is your chosen lifestyle." Hermione smirked.

"You take after your husband too much to my liking."

"I would after living with him so long."

"I fear you are no longer a pure Griffendor you have Slytherin tainting in you." Selena smiled.

"I have been told that and you aren't teasing me." Hermione smiled. They walked to the door that led to the potions class. Selena looked at the door and wall before stepping to the left and reaching out her hand. "Stupid Know It All." She spoke.

"Reading the walls isn't kind you know." Hermione said.

"The password holds affection towords you in an unkindly manner. I wonder if that same harsh love is used in the bedroom?" Selena smirked. Hermione shrieked and smacked Selena's arm, however the door was open and Draco and Severus saw Hermione hit Selena.

"What is the aggression for Hermione?" Severus asked.

"Indeed, shouldn't you save that for later? I wouldn't want Severus to be jealous of me." Selena gave a graceful smile and tipped her head to Draco and Severus.

"Why would I be jealous of her Hermione?" Severus asked.

"I am merely referring to the harsher love some couples employ as compared to the gentle form preferred by many." Selena calmly answered. "Hermione would you care for a glass of port?" she smiled. Severus only smiled.

"Don't encourage her Hermione."

"I'm not trying to!" she defended.

"Your reactions are encouragement enough dear." Hermione sighed and sat beside Severus, while Selena sat beside Draco. Severus waved his hand and a tray of assorted chocolates cheeses and crackers appeared. Draco reached for a small chocolate and before popping it into his mouth spoke.

"I propose a game." He said.

"There are many kinds of games, Draco, what game is on your mind, not all of us are able to read it."

"If you believe I can read minds you are wrong." Selena commented.

"The game is called 'I never' it is done the best when I believe wine is involved." Draco said. "It's a muggle drinking game and I believe this should be fun." He waved his hand and a bottle of wine appeared with four glasses.

"I have never had the pleasure of playing this game nor drinking wizard alcohol, would you mind telling me the rules of this game?" Selena asked.

"It's simple. We go about in our small circle and state something we have never done, such as never drinking wizard wine, and those who have drink some of their drink." Draco explained. Selena nodded her head.

"Sounds fun, indeed, what think you two?" she asked the couple.

"I don't see why not. Severus objects to everything so I agree for the two of us." Hermione smiled.

"I'll start since I proposed the game." Draco said. "I have never kissed a man." He said. Hermione sipped her wine, and three sets of eyes looked at Selena.

"Human or elf?"

"Either."

"Then who takes the next turn?" she asked. "I have never been involved with a man in that way." She added.

"You've never been kissed?"

"No. It is customary for a female elf to only kissed her soul mate, and I have not met mine." Selena commented. Smirking she sipped her wine.

"Liar." Severus said.

"Indeed. I know." Selena smiled. "I'll go next. I have never been involved with a human, male or female." Draco, Hermione and Severus drank, the latter two drinking heavily.

"I have never killed." Hermione said. Selena and Severus drank.

"I have never seen a male elf." Severus said. Selena drank.

"I have never had sex with a man." Draco said only Hermione drank.

"I honestly have never, that is something I will yield to Elvin custom to. I won't until I have found my Soul bound." She said. "I have never brewed a potion with intent to heal." She said. Draco, Hermione and Severus said.

"I've never slept in a tree." Selena drank along with Draco, Severus quirked an eyebrow.

"She wanted me to know what it was like. Bloody pain in the neck if you ask Me." He explained.

"I have never spoken with a dryad."

"Water, air or forget it do I take a sip for each or one for all?" Selena asked.

"One for each, you haven't drunk enough." Draco said. She took four large slips.

"I have never had sex out doors." Hermione and Severus drank. "I won't ask where." Draco added.

"I have never met Voldemort." Selena said. Draco and Severus drank.

"I thought you would have since you are an elite assassin." Draco said.

"I never said I wasn't invited to meet him." She said.

"I have never been to the Malfoy mansion since Draco inherited it."

"No that's conditional." Draco said.

"Fine, I've never had a one night stand." She replied. Severus and Draco once again drank.

"I've never been attracted to a member of another race." Severus spoke. Selena and Draco drank and Selena's cheeks slightly flushed.

"I've never driven a car." Draco said everyone drank.

"I'll teach you sometime." Selena said. "I've never killed someone with out aid of something." No one drank.

"I've never been intimate with someone besides Severus." Severus and Draco drank."

"I've never been intimate." Selena said.

"I've never fantasized about another person of a different race." Once again Selena and Draco drank, both blushing. By now everyone was fairly buzzed and Selena looked around the room.

"I've never cared for anyone, and this stuff is strong." She said motioning to her drink.

"You have a low tolerance for this?" Severus asked, surprised.

"I gave her stronger, Elvin wine. Its my enchanted bottle." Draco smiled.

"Well I've had enough wine." Selena said. "And you won't find out who made me drink to your never Severus, you aren't as cunning as me." She stood. "I am going to bed, I have a job to take care of in the morning. Severus do you have any Tigers Fang poison? I ran out."

"Indeed, follow me. And you only need to pay me with information tonight." He said. Selena nodded and followed the potions master of Hogwarts.

Climbing down his ladder, Severus looked at the elf. "Now, for the payment, I simply with to know what your intentions are with Draco. I am no fool I know of his interest in you but not of yours."

"I find my time with him is more pleasant than time spent with anyone else. I enjoy talking with him. He sees me as more than an elf." She replied. "I feel differently about him than I have about any other man, human or elf, that I have ever encountered. I don't know how to react to this emotion. Should my feelings be discovered I don't know but I don't even know what they are."

"You think about him in intimate ways, they are romantic I believe."

"Then I need to stop my companionship with him."

"Love is rare and you should not stop yourself because of your life."

"Interracial relationships are one thing but with humans it is forbidden."

"Why?"

"You kind has done everything cruel and imaginable to mine. Why do you think?"

"I understand, however they don't need to find out, and they should be forgiving."

"They are the same who have been wronged by you."

"Well let things become what they will." Severus said. Selena gave him a harsh look.

Hermione and Draco were speaking of similar things when Severus and Selena left. "And what do you think of her Draco?"

"She is different. I am attracted to her in a way that I've never been attracted to anyone else."

"She's an elf. You need to be know that, human Elf relationships are cliché and very bad according to her kind." Hermione warned.

"I know, and I want to be involved with her, but she always seems cold when I walk about relationships."

"The two of you have kissed, how did that happen?"

"We were sitting before a fire in her rooms, talking about our lives when she leaned over to me and kissed me." Draco said.

"And since then?"

"We simply talk, she won't do anything else now and we're not alone."

"She doesn't want to give you the wrong impression."

"She did when she kissed me."

"She was wrong. If anyone finds out then bad things will happen to her."

"She can fend herself."

"You don't understand the consequences of what you want to happen with her." Hermione snapped. When she said this, Severus and Selena walked back into the room.

"I shall see you in the morning. Sleep well Severus, Hermione." She said and left.

"Draco, she cares for you, you must be wary with her from this point on. Women are difficult and Elves are even more so."

Draco stood with her and said his farewells, before chasing after Selena.

"Selena! Why can't we speak anymore?" Draco asked, pounding his hand on her door. She had told him they couldn't speak and closed the door in his face.

"I can't it would lead to things that cannot happen."

"Why can't we be friends?"

"Read a history book, I tire of telling you things about my kind. You're a wonderful man Draco, but leave now before drastic things happen." He heard her footsteps leading away from the door and he pounded on the door.

"Selena!" he pounded on the door. She never came back or responded to him and he turned to walk back to Severus's chambers to ask the couple residing there for help.

"She is an elf. Elves don't have fling like relationships, they enter into one that will lead to a marriage, and for them it is different than human courtship." Hermione sternly informed Draco, he nodded.

"If you want her in a long term relationship Draco you must prove to her that you are worth of her love." Severus add

"You must be willing to do unthinkable things to catch her eye." Hermione added.

"The first step will involve letting the elders know of your intentions. Who will or will not let you continue your courtship. That will be relatively easy when your think about what you will need to do to gain her blessing." Severus said. "She is headstrong."

"I want her in a way I have never wanted anyone, like I told Hermione. I won't say I love her, but I care for her."

I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Next one will be sometime soon… please Review; the first seven to review will get their names used for my elders circle. So review, review, REVIEW!


End file.
